A Time To May Not Remember
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Na véspera do casamento de seus melhores amigos, Harry decide q é hora de discutir com Hermione acontecimentos q até então os dois faziam questão de fingir q ñ havia passado de um sonho.


**_A Time to may not Remember_**

**Autor:** Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

Romance - Shipper1: Harry/Hermione - Shipper2: Ron/Hermione -

**Censura: NC16/17 - Imprópria para Menores de 16 Anos**

**Criada em:** 14/05/2009

**Resumo: **Na véspera do casamento de seus melhores amigos, Harry decide que é hora de discutir com Hermione acontecimentos que até então os dois faziam questão de fingir que não havia passado de um sonho!

Esta fic foi escrita para o I Challenge One Shot, mestrado pelo Roonil no Grimmauld Place. A narração segue assim: em negrito = tempo presente, em itálico = 1° flashback e em texto normal = segundo flashback

A fic deveria se basear numa imagem e a escolhida para essa fic foi esta aqui:

htt p: //f .flickr. com / 2218/3530592291_?v=0

**Capa: **http :// .flickr. com / 2173/3527517640_?v=0

**Nota 1:** Esta é a primeira (e acho que a única) fic com shipper Harry/Hermione. Na minha concpeção, a Mione pertence ao Rony, exceto qdo ela se envolve com o Draco . E o Harry pertence exclusivamente ao Draco, apesar de eu escrever Harry/Gina algumas vezes.

**Disclaimer: **é, como todos sabem, Harry Potter não é meu e blá-blá-blá

**Campanha Faça um Ficwritter Feliz: deixe uma review e alimente a criatividade de um escritor!**

***********

_******* A Time to may not Remember *******_

**Faltava menos de 12 horas para o grande acontecimento. O momento mais esperado por ela nos últimos oito meses. Ali na varanda da suíte, ela observava a paisagem enquanto se perguntava se tudo o que havia feito era realmente certo ou realmente necessário.**

_Havia acabado de se instalar na suíte presidencial. A vista era ainda mais bonita que no catálogo. Ajeitou seus pertences no banheiro, pendurou cautelosamente o vestido de noiva e organizou cada item sobre a penteadeira de modo que não se atrapalhasse quando Gina viesse ajudá-la a se arrumar._

_Abriu a gaveta da cômoda para guardar a camisola que usaria no dia seguinte. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que passaria a noite com Rony, tentaria fazer com que fosse ao menos inesquecível. A roupa de dormir era de seda, leve e quase transparente e exalava um perfume floral que ele dizia ser seu preferido. _

_- Desculpe, Mione. Rony não queria vir aqui e acabar vendo o vestido antes da hora. Ele ainda acredita que essas coisas dão azar – disse uma voz masculina atrás dela._

_- Ah, oi, Harry. Pode colocar as coisas dele ali no armário. – ela apontou um guarda-roupa ao fundo do quarto e voltou a arrumar suas coisas._

_Harry deixou as malas no local indicado e já se dirigia para a porta quando parou e, sem se virar para a amiga, perguntou:_

_- Você já disse a ele?_

_O olhar de Hermione petrificou. Não se virou para o interlocutor e depois de alguns instantes fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta._

_- Mione, você contou a ele? – insistiu Harry, fechando a porta do quarto e olhando para as costas da amiga._

_- Não sei do que você está falando, Harry. – disse a jovem com a voz baixa e forçadamente controlada._

_O rapaz respirou profundamente irritado. Hermione sabia ser dissimulada quando queria. Andou decidido pelo quarto e fez o que jamais imaginou ser capaz, puxou Hermione pelo braço, virando-a de frente para si e repetiu a pergunta, desta vez em voz baixa, porém de um jeito muito mais sério._

_A moça se desvencilhou das mãos de Harry e foi em direção à porta da varanda. Não sabia como reagir àquela situação. Jamais pensou que Harry voltaria ao assunto que ambos haviam concordado em manter em segredo._

_- Por que isso agora? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer sem ao menos olhar para o amigo._

_- Porque já demoramos demais para falar sobre isso. Mione, isso está me matando. Me corroendo por dentro._

_- E você acha que eu estou como, Harry? Você acha que eu vivo tranqüila? Que eu durmo como um anjo? Parece que eu carrego uma adaga pendurada sobre a minha cabeça pronta para cair e me cortar ao meio._

_- Por isso a gente precisa conversar..._

_- Não! – gritou Hermione – A última coisa que a gente precisa é conversar, Harry. Eu demorei 7 anos para apagar os detalhes da minha cabeça e você não tem o direito de vir até aqui hoje e trazer tudo à tona novamente._

_- Eu não quero trazer nada a tona, Hermione. Quero colocar um ponto final nesta história. Uma história que nem devia ter começado!_

_- Que história, Harry? Você acha que teve uma história em algum momento?_

_A resposta pegou Harry desprevenido. Por um instante sentiu como se tivesse engolido um pedaço de gelo que custaria a derreter em sua barriga. Então, se não havia sido uma história, havia sido o quê?_

_O silêncio entre os dois era ainda mais desconfortável que a discussão instantes antes e o rapaz procurava um meio de retomar os gritos. No entanto, apenas conseguiu perguntar:_

_- Se não foi uma história, Mione, foi o quê?_

_Ela baixou os olhos. Não queria aquela pergunta. Não podia admitir que tiveram uma história. Admitiria com qualquer um, até com Neville ou mesmo Malfoy, mas com Harry? Harry não._

_- Foi um erro, Harry. Um pecado._

_- Não faz sentido..._

_- O que você acha que foi, então, Harry? Me diz._

_- Foi mais que isso, Hermione! Você não é um erro na minha vida. Você é minha amiga, minha companheira, quem sempre me apoiou e é praticamente minha..._

_Mas ele não terminou a frase. Coçou os cabelos, nervoso._

_- Vamos, Harry. Termine a frase. Você ia dizer que eu sou praticamente sua irmã. E é exatamente por isso que tudo o que aconteceu na barraca foi um grande erro, um pecado sem tamanho! Por isso não tenho coragem de contar ao Rony que dormi com o melhor amigo dele antes da gente começar a namorar. Por isso não tenho coragem de assumir que estava tomada pelo medo de morrer quando acabei me entregando a você. E por isso sempre fugi dessa conversa. Porque tenho certeza que agora você vai se remoer ainda mais quando a idéia de ter transado com sua "irmã" se fixar em sua mente._

_- Você se arrepende, então?_

_- Não é questão de arrependimento, Harry. É questão de medo. Todas as noites, esses anos todos, eu espero o Rony dormir e lanço um feitiço para que ele não escute qualquer ruído. Tenho medo de falar dormindo, de deixar meu subconsciente me trair e escapar algum resquício daquela noite._

_- Pode me chamar de louco, Mione. Mas não me arrependo em nenhum momento. Aliás, só me arrependo de ter deixado você fugir de mim nos outros dias. _

_Hermione corou. Foi sua vez de ser pega desarmada. Qualquer resposta que não aquela era esperada. Seu coração batia acelerado, alternando a lembrança do desejo desesperador que sentiu naquela noite, a raiva de si mesma nos dias seguintes, o arrependimento e o peso do certo e do errado._

_O silêncio que se formou entre os dois era tão intenso que seria possível tocá-lo com as pontas dos dedos. Rapidamente, como se uma tela de cinema surgisse no quarto, as lembranças daquela noite se tornaram vivas. Lembranças que até então ambos não haviam se permitido rever durante sete longos anos..._

– Eu... - ela parecia angustiada. - Sim. Sim... vou ficar. Rony, nós dissemos que iríamos com Harry, nós dissemos que o ajud...

– Eu entendi. Você o escolheu.

– Rony, não... por favor... volte, volte!

Estava impedida pelo seu próprio Feitiço Escudo; na hora em conseguiu desfazê-lo Rony já havia sumido na noite. Harry ainda permanecia quieto e em silêncio, ouvindo Hermione soluçar enquanto chamava pelo amigo entre as árvores. Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou, o cabelo molhado colado ao rosto.

– Ele se f-foi! Desaparatou!

Ela se jogou numa cadeira, se encolheu e começou a chorar. Harry se sentiu aturdido. Apenas se inclinou para frente, pegou o Horcrux e colocou em volta do pescoço. Tirou o cobertor da cama de Rony e o pôs sobre Hermione. Então subiu em sua cama e ficou olhando para o teto de lona, ouvindo os pingos da chuva.

Não saberia dizer o que o fez sair do estado de torpor que a reação de Rony lhe provocou. Tampouco conseguiria explicar como teve coragem de descer do beliche e buscar conforto nos soluços de Hermione.

Primeiro a abraçou, como se abraça a uma irmã. Depois, puxou o rosto dela com uma das mãos e a encarou, tentando, em vão, secar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em descer dos olhos castanhos da jovem.

Se foi ele a tomar a iniciativa ou se foi ela, jamais saberiam. A verdade é que aquela solidão sentida nas semanas de caça às horcruxes começava a pesar. E o abandono brusco de Rony fez com que o desespero que eles sentiam, cada dia mais forte, chegasse ao seu limite.

E eles se beijaram. Primeiro de um jeito tímido, depois com avidez. Suas línguas se enroscavam numa luta entre iguais. As mãos de Hermione buscavam a nuca de Harry enquanto o rapaz deixava que seus dedos desabotoassem a blusa ainda úmida de chuva que a garota vestia.

Não havia timidez. Não havia tempo para pudores. Não havia esperança.

Harry deixou cair a blusa de Hermione sem atentar para as cores de seu soutien ou para o contorno delicado do corpo da jovem. Ela, por sua vez, puxou com violência a camiseta dele, ansiosa por sentir seu corpo em contato com alguma pele, na tentativa de que algum calor humano abrandasse o frio que lhe consumia a alma.

Eles não pensavam. Deixavam seus corpos agirem como se uma força externa os guiasse. O rapaz deslizava suas mãos pelas costas despidas da amiga. Apertava-a contra seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço com tanta intensidade que não seria de se espantar se ficassem marcas na pele ainda virgem de Hermione.

Os pingos da chuva que caía sem trégua e aumentava a cada minuto fora da barraca ritmavam os movimentos. Harry que até então estava ajoelhado de frente para a amiga, fez com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura com as pernas e a içou no ar, caminhando até a cama. Ali teve seu primeiro gesto de delicadeza quando a deitou com suavidade sobre um cobertor seco.

Ainda sem saber como, beijou-lhe os seios e sentiu, satisfeito, o corpo dela se contorcer de prazer. Deslizou pelo ventre e entre beijos ao redor do umbigo da moça, tendo os dedos dela agarrados a seus cabelos, desabotoou-lhe o jeans e puxou a calça lentamente.

De um jeito desajeitado e inexperiente, tirou o resto das roupas quase tropeçando nas próprias calças. Hermione fingiu que não reparou no alvoroço do rapaz e puxou as mãos dele novamente para seu corpo quente. Harry se deixou deitar sobre ela e sentiu seu sexo roçar o dela de leve, ainda sobre a calcinha que ele não teve coragem de tirar.

Seguiram entre amassos, beijos e mordidas quase apaixonadas. Precisavam um do outro mais do que nunca e, de um jeito torto, aquela parecia ser a forma mais fácil de dizerem isso. De confessarem a necessidade da companhia.

Por um instante que parecia ter durado um milênio, perderam a noção de identidade. Havia chegado a hora de decidir se iriam até o fim. Harry hesitou. Quase vislumbrou que ali estava sua melhor amiga, que aquela seria a primeira vez dela e não seria justo que fosse assim. Mas foi Hermione que o impediu de concretizar tais pensamentos.

Fazendo com que Harry se ajoelhasse sobre a cama, ela rapidamente tirou a última peça de roupa que ainda usava e o enlaçou novamente com as pernas. Harry não teve tempo de reagir, e só percebeu que já estavam encaixados quando vislumbrou uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos fechados dela e um gemido de dor sobressair ao barulho da chuva.

Aquilo a machucava, e mesmo que a garota fizesse menção de parar, Harry já não conseguia mais se conter. A sensação era alucinante. Um fogo subia-lhe pelo corpo, enquanto ele se movia cada vez mais rápido e com mais força. Hermione gemia na mesma intensidade dos movimentos dele e quase chegou a gostar da sensação.

Foi só quando Harry explodiu, gemendo alto e jogando o corpo ao lado do dela, ainda tremendo, que ela esboçou algum sorriso. Não parecia se arrepender de nada. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Harry e, procurando abrigo em seu peito, adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, quando Harry acordou, Hermione já havia se levantado e preparado o café. As mochilas também estavam prontas para continuarem as buscas. Eles comeram em silêncio como se tivessem combinada jamais mencionar a noite passada. E após guardarem o resto das coisas deram as mãos para aparatarem juntos.

No instante em que chegaram, Hermione soltou a mão de Harry e se afastou dele, finalmente sentando-se numa grande pedra, o rosto em seus joelhos, tremendo com o que ele sabia serem soluços. Ele a observou, pensando se deveria ir confortá-la novamente, mas algo o manteve preso ao chão. Tudo dentro dele parecia frio e apertado: outra vez viu a desdenhosa expressão no rosto de Rony.

_- Você ficou tanto tempo sem falar comigo depois daquela noite. – disse o jovem, trazendo a atenção dos dois de volta do passado – Claro, trocava alguma idéia sobre as horcruxes e sobre a missão, mas nada além disso. _

_- Não tive escolha. Alguém precisava fazer o certo depois de tudo aquilo e, bem, se eu não me afastasse, quem sabe o que teria sido das nossas vidas._

_- Teriam sido diferentes, nossas vidas._

_- Seríamos infelizes._

_- Não diga isso._

_- Não diga você o contrário! Não seja hipócrita vindo com essa conversa. Você não foi pra cama comigo por amor. Você sempre amou a Gina e eu sempre amei o Rony. Sempre! Você transou comigo por raiva dele, do que ele fez deixando que ficássemos sozinhos em busca daqueles malditos horcruxes. E se quer saber, é provável que se não estivéssemos soterrados pela energia do medalhão nada tivesse acontecido. O mal inspira e alimenta o pecado e o erro, Harry._

_Harry sequer abriu a boca para responder. Era tudo verdade. Naquela noite a única coisa que conseguia sentir era raiva de Rony. E, mesmo que doesse admitir, ele havia usado o desespero de Hermione para atingir o amigo._

_- Você contou para Gina?_

_- O quê?! – perguntou Harry, assustado com a hipótese._

_- Isso mesmo. Você contou a ela que sua primeira vez foi comigo e não com ela?_

_- Não, eu..._

_- Você não contou para a sua esposa, grávida do seu filho e quer que eu conte para o Rony na véspera do nosso casamento e estrague a vida de todo mundo? Jamais pensei que você fosse egoísta assim, Harry._

_- Não era para ser egoísmo, Mione. Só que eu não agüento mais olhar para você e saber exatamente qual o contorno da sua cintura, o calor da sua boca e o mais perturbador, o cheiro bom que exala da sua pele. Eu posso não me lembrar de muitos detalhes, Mione, mas isso é algo que jamais vou esquecer, o cheiro da sua pele naquela noite._

_De tudo o que gritaram um com o outro, aquelas palavras foram as que mais machucaram Hermione e ela sabia que também eram as que mais machucavam o amigo. Jamais imaginou que aquilo deixaria seqüelas na alma do rapaz. Para ela, foi apenas uma noite, um pesadelo prazeroso que ela trazia consigo como um sonho estranho._

_Não havia outra saída. Caminhou para dentro do quarto deixando Harry na varanda e voltou a mexer em suas coisas. O peito oprimido dizia que aquela seria a única maneira de terem paz. Não só os dois, mas todos os Weasley._

_- Hermione, você vai contar? – insistiu o jovem, agora que ambos haviam aberto seus corações._

_- Não posso, Harry. Me desculpe! – respondeu a jovem puxando a varinha da mala._

_Antes que Harry tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo, um jato prateado lhe atingiu a têmpora. E logo aquelas imagens que antes tanto lhe perturbavam os dias e as noites começaram a tomar um tom translúcido, ficando opacas, transparentes, até sumirem por completo._

_Quando tomou consciência de si, Harry estava novamente à porta da suíte. Olhou as malas no guarda-roupa e a amiga ajeitando o vestido pendurado num cabideiro dourado._

_Sorriu para ela enquanto se despedia e dizia que ela era perfeita para o amigo e eles seriam tão felizes quanto ele e Gina. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, de um jeito melancólico que passou despercebido ao jovem._

**Hermione esticou os braços, se espreguiçando. Alongou o pescoço e debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da varanda, observando lá embaixo os funcionários do hotel as voltas com os preparativos da festa de casamento que aconteceria logo mais.**

**Suspirou mais uma vez e voltou para o quarto. Buscou na penteadeira o frasco que trazia o perfume que Harry falava. Esvaziou-o na pia do banheiro, pegou sua varinha e voltou para a varanda. **

**Estava decidida. Não poderia deixar que apenas Harry esquecesse o que se passou na barraca há sete anos e naquele quarto há poucas horas. Encostou a varinha na fronte e puxou um fio prateado, levemente denso e guardou-o no frasco que antes levava seu perfume.**

**Olhou o horizonte e apertou o frasco uma última vez antes de lançá-lo com toda sua força ao lago. Sabia que a memória não havia se apagado de sua mente. Mas fazia aquilo como um símbolo de recomeço, um ritual de passagem para a nova fase de sua vida, em que era necessário dar as costas ao passado e pensar exclusivamente no futuro.**


End file.
